Loki's half sister
by Loki's best friend
Summary: Siblings for as long as Anji could remember. A single incident reveals hidden truths. All rights go to Marvel. I own Anji. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Loki's half sister

Ages:

Thor is 29

Loki is 27

Anji is 6

Chapter 1

It was finally the day of Thor's coronation and the palace was like a busy buzzing bee hive. Servants were running about finishing some last-minute preparations for the coronation dinner that will be held later that night in the grand banquet room. Loki was in his chambers reading for he had been up for hours and he was already dressed for the coronation. "I wish I was the one who was going to be made king today because Thor isn't ready." He thought. Loki was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door, "Oh now what." He thought to himself.

"Big brother, can I talk to you please." He notices that his little sister sounds hurt and upset. Loki gets up and he opens the door to see his six-year-old sister standing in front of him almost in tears. "Anji, what's wrong? Tell me who has hurt you and I will make them pay dearly." Loki said. Anji was about to tell her favorite big brother what happened, but she remembered what the other kids said to her. She bursted into tears. Loki pulled his little sister to him and he closed the door.

"Shh, there, there baby sister, please tell me what has gotten you so upset?" Loki asked as he held his sister close as well as rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Anji took a deep breath and she looked up at her brother, "Laowki, a bunch of kids were teasing me." She said.

"Keep your head up Anj so the other kids will see that haven't got to you." Loki said.

"Loki, do I have to walk into the throne room all by myself?" Anji asked. Loki sighed, "Either I or mother will walk you there you can take your place. Do you not remember the many rehearsals we were forced to endure?"

"I'm sorry Laowki, I forgot." Anji said. Loki sighed again, "It's alright Anj."

"Can I walk with you and can you hold my hand please Loki." Anji begged. Loki nodded, "Yes, fine."

"Thank you, Loki," Anji said. Loki nodded, "Well I can't leave you be."

"Loki I am not a baby anymore." Anji whined.

"I know that!" Loki snapped.

"Loki, don't snap at me big brother." Anji said sadly.

"Anj…that was not my intention." Loki said.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Anji asked. Loki sighed, "No, Anj, how could I be mad at my favorite little sister." Anji smiles at her big brother, "Loki, I am your only sister."

"I know that Anji. I think you should go and get ready for the coronation." Loki said.

"The maids won't leave me alone. Mother wants me dressed a certain way, but I don't like it." Anji said. Loki shrugged, "That's what this life is. You know that.

"But Loki, every dress they pick out is itchy." Anji whined.

"So tell them." Loki said.

"But Loki, I told them, but they won't listen to me. No one ever listens to me." Anji whined.

"Anj…then tell mother." He said shrugging.

"She is too busy Laowki." Anji said sadly.

"I can try and tell her for you?" Loki asked.

"No. Loki, please don't tell her if you do then father will find out." Anji said sounding scared. Loki frowned, "Anj what's wrong little sister, I have never seen you this scared."

"Laowki, I'm sorry, but you know when father gets mad he starts yelling." Anji said. Loki sighed and nodded, "Anji you are a very brave girl. I have faith in you."

"Really big brother, you think I am brave?" Anji asked.

"Yes and I will be with you when you talk to mother." Loki said. Anji smiled and hugged her brother, "Thank you Loki."

Loki patted her head with a smile and they left his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anji looked up worried. Ahead she saw the group of kids from earlier. She swallowed and gripped Loki's hand. "Anji what's wrong?" Loki whispered softly. "Those kids Laowki." Anji said softly. "Are those the kids you told me about Anj?" Loki asked. "Yes, Loki, can we go another way please big brother." Anji begged. Loki frowned, "They shouldn't try anything with me here."

"Okay Loki." Anji said as they neared the looks on the kids faces changed to nasty looks. "Hey look here comes the little cry baby." Kara said. Anji moved to hide behind Loki. "Look at the little baby hiding behind her brother." Tarilo said. "Yeah why don't you come out you little freak." Tarila said. Loki's jaw gritted, "How dare you speak to your princess as such. "Well my father say that she's not an Asgardian, but a small frost giantess." Tarila said.

Loki's green eyes grew hard and his face cold like stone, "I would watch what you say or your father shall lose his head for speaking ill of the royal family again. Now be gone little snakes." He waved his hand and they could no longer speak. Anji grabbed onto his tunic, "Loki! Don't be mean!" Loki glared at the children till they ran off, "Don't worry Anj. By tonight they shall be as normal. They should be thankful that's all I did. I could have turned their tongues into snakes...now come we shall be late if we don't hurry along." Loki said.

Anji tugged on his green cape, "Laowki...my dress! I'm not ready!" She said. He sighed, "Fine..." Loki waved a hand and a soft gold and lilac dress came down over her. It had gold embroidery along the hem a bright sun lily and a small tiara of thin pounded gold worked lilies. She had soft gold slippers on her feet and her black hair was done up with simple braids.

"Thank you, so much Loki." Anji said and she gave him a hug. Loki returned the hug, "You are most welcome Anji now lets us hurry before we are late." Anji nodded and followed closely behind him. They reached the two golden door that led to the throne room. Loki smiled a his little sister to make sure she is okay. The guards opened the doors and Anji took his hand. They walked into the throne room to loud cheering.

The two siblings reached their father's throne and they bowed to him. Odin gave a nod and a smile then they walked over to stand by their mother. "Where have you two been you almost missed the coronation. Thankful your brother hasn't come in yet." Frigga whispered. Loki shook his head, "We ran into a small distraction."

"Alright but I want to know what it was?" Frigga asked softly.

"Later mother." He said quietly. Anji looked at her brother and her mother and they noticed at she looked worried. Anji let a soft sigh but kept smiling, Then they heard the crowd cheering even louder. She strained to see her big brother. Loki noticed that his baby sister couldn't see so he picked her up. She smiled up at Loki and then looked at the crowd to see Thor. Anji began waving at Thor, he raised his mighty hammer in the air and let out a yell. The crowd erupted again with cheering and Anji grinned and clapped her hands, but Loki just rolled his eyes.

"Loki, he looks so big!" She said looking up at Loki and tapping his horned helmet. "Anji, shh." Frigga said as she put a finger to her lips. Anji blushed a little, "Sorry momma." She mouthed. "Loki, put your sister down it's starting." Frigga said.

Loki nodded and set her down, but Anji took her favorite big brother's hand. He looked down at his black haired little sister then up to the blonde god of thunder. Odin was speaking to Thor, but stopped the coronation when he felt an icy breeze blow threw the throne room.

Frost Giants." He said.

Loki looked up frowning, "Laowki, I'm scared." Anji said as she held on to Loki. He sighed pulling her closes, "Anji stay with mother. I am going to go with Thor and father." Loki said.

"Loki, don't leave me please." Anji said and she began crying. Loki sighed, "I can't have you hurt."

"But I don't want to lose you big brother." Anji said.

"You won't. Now go to mother and stay safe." Loki said. Anji nodded and she left with her mother. Frigga turned around, "Loki, be careful my son."

Loki nodded then hurried after Thor and Odin, "Come Anji let us go to my chambers." Frigga said,

"Okay momma." Anji said and took her momma's hand and with that they left. In her mother's chambers Anji was so worried for her brothers and her father she paced back and forth.

Anji, sweetheart, everything is going to be alright." Frigga said. Anji ran up and hugged her. Frigga sat down and she placed Anji on her lap. She wraps her arms around her daughter, "Momma...are you sure they will be okay?" Anji asked.

"Of course Anji, your father and your brothers are brave." Frigga said.

"Can I be brave too momma?" Anji asked.

Of course you are sweetheart." Frigga said.

"Really momma?" Anji asked. Frigga nodded and she hugs her little girl. Then they heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Frigga asked.

All-mother, it is I Ander. May I speak with you?" He asked. Frigga puts Anji down and she rushes to the door and she opens the door, "Ander, what has happened?" Frigga asked. Anji looked around her mother's skirts she was worried.

"Ander, tell me what has happened?" Frigga asked again.

Ander explained in a hushed whisper. Then Frigga runs off to speak to Odin and ask why Thor was banished. Anji also leaves to find her brother Loki. she ran around very worried now until she bumped into a guard, "Have you seen my big brother Loki?" She asked.

"Yes princess Anji, your brother Loki is in the common room." The guard said.

Anji smiled, "Thanks! She then took off running. She reached the common room and she saw Loki standing in a corner looking at his hand. Anji ran up , "Loki, you are okay!" She said as she hugged him.

Loki pushed her away, "Not now." He snapped.

"Loki, what's wrong big brother?" Anji asked.

"Not now Anji." He said flexing his hand.

"Loki...is there something wrong with it?" She asked.

"Anji, just leave me alone." Loki said.

Anji looked hurt, "Why Laowki?"She whispered.

"I want to be left alone now go away!" Loki snapped at his little sister. Anji ran out of the common room crying. Sif looked at Loki.

"Loki, how could you do that to your little sister. She was happy to see that you were alright." Sif snapped.

"But oh wise Sif. I'm not alright." Loki said.

"Then what's wrong?" Sif said.

"If I would not talk to her about this what makes you think I would tell you." Loki snapped and with he left the common room. Sif had a stunned and sour look on her face as she watched him walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Anji ran to her chambers and she lay on her bed and cried into her pillow, but not before grabbing her stuffed wolf toy. That Loki gave to her when she was a year old. "Fen...why was he so meaaann!" She sniffed. Odin leaves his wife in their chambers and he goes to speak with Loki he passes by his daughter's chambers, but stopped when he hears Anji crying. He knocks on his daughter's door, "Anji, what's wrong darling?" Odin asked from behind the door. Anji opens the door and she ran into her papa's arms. "Anji, tell me what has gotten you so upset?" Odin asked. "Papa, Loki looked hurt." Anji said. "What are you talking about?" Odin asked. "Loki, wouldn't talk to me papa. He yelled at me." She sniffed.  
""Why do you think he did that?" Odin asked.

"I dunno Laowki has never yelled at me papa." Anji said sadly.

"Come with me and let us go and find Loki." Odin said.

"Okay papa." Anji said and they left to find Loki.

"Anji reached a hand up and tucked it into Odin's, "Thank you papa." She said softly looking up at him. Loki was in the weapons vault and he was looking at the casket of ancient winters. He picks up the casket, "Loki stop!" Odin calls. Loki slowly set it down trying to block the lump in his throat that threatened to roll over into tears. "Am I cursed?" Loki asked turning around he looked like a frost giant. Anji screamed and hid behind her papa.

"No." Odin said. Loki walks toward his father and sister. "See father. Even she is frightened of me." Loki said as tears streamed down his cheeks. Anji peeked around saddened to see her big brother like this. It hurt her heart. "I'm sorry Laowki." She whispered. Anji ran over to her big brother and she hugged him. Loki froze and then tried to push her away, "No! Stop!"

"No!" Anji said. Odin sighed, "My son stop this."

"No tell me the truth. What am I?" Loki asked.

"This wasn't the only thing you brought back from Jotunheim that day was it." He spat./p

"No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant' offspring. Abandoned, suffering...left to die. Laufey's son." Odin said. It was like a punch to the gut for Loki. "Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?" Loki asked. Anji lets go of her big brother and she walks over to the casket of ancient winters and she touched it. Her hand started turning blue. She froze and then she started to scream herself. Odin and Loki stopped their conversation.

"Heeelllppp!" She squealed. Loki went to his little sister. "Loki help." Anji cried. Loki spun, "And what of her? Did you steal her too!?"

"No she was given to me as gift." Odin said.

"Who gives a child as a gift!" Loki yelled back.

"It was Laufey and his first wife." Odin said. Loki frowned, "Laufey is my father."

"Yes. And Anji's father too, but you both have two different mothers." Odin said. Anji gripped Loki's tunic, "How could you steal a child and then take one as a gift! You are a cruel man!" Loki yelled.

"I want my momma." Anji cried.

"Your mother is dead." Odin said. And with that Anji burst into tears. Loki lets her go, "Oh I see why now. I see you favored Thor for everything! Willing to give him the throne over everything. You could have done you couldn't have had frost giants sitting on the throne of Asgard." Loki hissed.

"Loki stop yell at papa." Anji said.

Loki turned on her, "No, He stole me. Took me away. He took you like you were a set of spoons or a jewel. Not a person. Anji push Loki away and she ran out of the weapons vault. "Anji, come back!" Loki called. She ran as long as she could. Loki following her trying to caught up. Anji ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Loki ran into his mother, no not his mother, but the only mother he has ever known. The only mother he cared for and the only who cares about him and Anji. "Mother." He whispered, "I-we...we know."

"Know what sweetheart?" Frigga asked.

"We are not Asgardians." Loki frowned.

"Loki you keep saying we why?" Frigga asked. "Do you not know!?" Anji is also a stolen child." Loki said.

"Yes, darling, I know, but I wanted to tell you that you and Anji are half siblings." Frigga said.

"Why?" He asked a mix of hurt and sadness in his face, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to tell you Loki, but Anji was to young to understand and she is still to young." Frigga said.

"Odin told her...us." Loki said.

"Oh my poor babies." Frigga said and she held Loki close. Loki hugged her tightly to keep the tears in.

"Come Loki, we must find your sister. I don't want her to be alone." Frigga said. Loki stood up and then nodded, "Yes. we should. The searched all over the palace and even in her room, but they couldn't find her. Frigga began to worry, "Where is my baby?" She asked. Loki felt the worry start up in his gut. "Don't worry mother, I will search all over for Anji, but if she is on Midgard I will send word to Thor." Loki said. Frigga nodded and with that he left. Loki went to speak with Heimdall.

"Heimdall, my sister is missing do you know where she is?" He asked.

"Prince Loki, your sister is on Midgard." Heimdall said.

"Thank you, Heimdall." He said.

Loki sighed, "A message to Thor it is."

"Oh how am I going to send Thor a message." Loki thought.

Loki hurried to his chambers. It was time to take he had tried and put it to use. Pulling out a book he made sure the spell was down to memory, then he closed his eyes to start it up. A flicker of magic and a feeling of being split came over him. He opened his eyes to see a dry and arid landscape.

Loki went in search for his brother to tell him that Anji has ran away from home and she is on Midgard. Thor was having breakfast with his new friends lady Jane and lady Darcy.

"Thor, brother, I must speak with you." The copy of Loki said. Thor dropped the cup in his hand, "Loki!" He exclaimed.

"Hello Thor." Loki said. Jane looked up fork half to her mouth. "Loki what are you doing here?" Thor asked.

"It's Anji. She ran away." Loki said. "What?" Thor asked.

"Hold on who is Anji?" Jane and Darcy asked together.

"Anji is my sister." Thor said standing.

"She's my sister too!" Loki snapped.

"I know that." Thor said confused by this outburst, "I was explaining to them they know we are brothers so they should know we are all related.

"I am sorry. I am just so worried about Anji." Loki said. Thor nodded, "Did Heimdall see her?" He asked.

"Yes, she is on Midgard." Loki said.

"Well Loki, that would be why you are here...Heimdall didn't say where?" Thor asked.

"No he didn't." Loki said. "And I can't stay for I am not really here." Loki whispered. Thor frowned, "How so?"

"I am still on Asgard." Loki said and he disappeared. Darcy groaned, "Awww why does the hot one have to go poof!?" Jane groaned, "Darcy, not now we should help Thor find his sister. Um Thor, how old is your sister?" She asked. Thor sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks, "She is only six years old." Jane put a hand over her mouth, "Six? Oh no! Darcy get ready! We need to help!"

"You got that right." Darcy said hopping up and grabbing her phone. Jane paid for breakfast and then they all left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anji walked through this Midgardian village and she held her stuffed wolf Fen tighter feeling hungry and tired. She knew she should probably find some where soon after she noticed the sun starting to sink lower in the sky. "Fen what are we going to do."  
Anji cried. As Fen was only a stuffed wolf he said nothing. Which only made Anji feel further alone in the big unknown of this realm.

"I want my mommy and my big brothers.: Anji said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She hugged Fen tighter as her stomach growled louder.

"How am I going to get food?" Anji thought to herself. She stood in front of a building, I wonder if there is food there?" She asked Fen. Before she looks inside through the window. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Anji turns her head to see who it is and she sees that it is an older man. "Please don't hurt me. I wanna go home. I want my mommy and my big brothers." Anji cried and she buried her face in Fen's fur.

"Shh, there,there little one everything is going to be alright. My name is Erik. What is your name?" The man name Erik asked.

"A-Anji." She sniffed.

"Okay Anji can you tell me where you live?" Erik asked.

"Asgard." Anji said.

"Okay and what are your brothers' names?" Erik asked.

"Loki and Thor. I want Loki and Thor." Anji said tearfully.

"Okay Anji, I will take you to your brother follow me." Erik said. Anji nodded and she followed him. Thor paced around the room with Darcy and Jane tried to come up with places she could have gone. "Doughnut shop!" Darcy suggested.

"Lady Darcy, Anji has never had one." Thor said.

"Darcy gasped, "What! Like what!?"

"I have never had one either. What are doughnuts?" Thor asked. Jane shook her head, "You opened a dangerous door there." Darcy grinned, "They are magic!" Before Thor could say anything else they all heard a knock on the door. Jane jumped up and ran up and to jerk the door open, "Erik!"

"Jane, I found this little girl wandering the streets late at night." Erik said. Thor turned and ran over scooping her up into his arms, "Anji Odinsdottir why did you leave like that!?" He demanded.

Anji couldn't speak beyond saying the words, "I'm sorry." Thor just held her, "We were all so worried.

"I'm so very sorry big brother, but how did you know that I was here?" Anji asked.

"Loki came to tell us." Jane said.

"Was Laowki mad at me?" Anji asked tearfully.

"No. he was worried though." Thor said gently setting her down again, "Why did you run away Anji?" He asked.

"If I tell you Thor. You will hate me and Loki." Anji said hugging Fen closely. Thor looked confused, "Why? I could never hate you or Loki."

"Yes you will." Anji cried.

"NO NEVER!" Thor yelled.

"Thor don't yell you are scaring your little sister and please use your inside voice." Jane said. Thor sighed, "You are right Jane. My apologies. Anji...I couldn't hate you or Loki. What is the matter."

"I know the truth." She said.

"Know what truth?" He asked.

"I am a frost giantess and Loki is a frost giant and we are half siblings." Anji said softly and her tummy started to growl. Thor sat back, "What?"

"You don't love me anymore?" Anji asked tearfully.

No no! I am just surprised." He said quickly.

"But you always to told me that they are evil monsters." Anji said.

"Are you and Loki evil Anji?" Thor asked.

"No." Anji said. Thor sighed, "And how did this come about?" Anji told him everything. Thor was shocked when his little sister told him the truth. "Before I it I must ask Loki." He said. Anji looked at her brother, But Thor it's true." She whined. Jane walked over to Anji, "I believe you." She said kindly.

"Really Lady, um what is your name?" Anji asked.

"My name is Jane." She said.

"Lady...Jane...you believe me?" Anji asked.

"Of course Anji." Jane said. Anji smiled, "Really?"

"She said yes now stop asking her." Thor snapped. Anji burst into tears. Jane put her arms around Anji and she held her close.

"Thor...she is scared...don't yell at her. She just had a load of bad dumped on her." Jane said.

"I need some air." Thor said and with that he left.

"Thor please come back." Anji called. "Oh Fen what are we going to do now Thor hates me." She said sadly. Jane looked at her, "Hey there...Anji." She said softly.

"Yes lady Jane." Anji said looking at her. Jane sighed and sat down next to her, "I am sorry he yelled at you like that."

"He hates me. I only have Fen now." Anji said.

"Does Loki hate you?" She asked, "He seemed pretty worried and who is Fen?"

"No he loves me and this is Fen." Anji said showing Jane her stuff wolf. Jane smiled at it, "Wow this is yours?" She asked.

"Yes, Loki gave him to me when I was little." Anji said. Jane ran a finger down the toy wolf's snout, "He's so handsome." She said softly, "You know...when I was a kid I had this pink bunny. I had it so long." She said wistfully.

"What was it's name?" Anji asked.

"Orion." Jane said.

"I bet he was really cute. Um Lady Jane I'm hungry." Anji said.

"Okay Anji, I am going to buy you two dozen doughnuts so you and Thor can try them." Darcy said and then she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane led Anji over to the bed for she could see that she looks sleepy. "Anji I think you should sleep." Jane said pulling down the covers. "But lady Jane. Lady Darcy is bring something called doughnuts and I really wanted to try one." Anji said. "Don't worry little one I will wake you up when Darcy gets back and please call me Jane." She said.

Anji smiled at her, "Promise?"

Jane nodded, "I will be outside if you need me." Anji nodded, "Okay Janie." Jane smiled at Anji and tucked her into bed, "Nighty-night Janie." Anji said sleepily. "Good night Anji sweet dreams." Jane said and with that Anji fell asleep she walked outside to speak with Thor.

Jane sighed, "Thor? You shouldn't be so hard on her. She's scared and so young, it's not easy to be told something like that." Thor ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "Thor what is it?" She asked softly. "Jane, I and my siblings grew up on stories of frost giants." Thor said. Jane sat down next to him, "Good or Bad?" She said.

"There is no good stories about frost giants." Thor said. Jane frowned, "Not at all?"

"No." Thor said. Jane looked up at the sky, "That's sad poor Anji." Thor turned putting a hand over hers, "Jane...the news for me is just as hard."

"Thor, she is just a child and her world has been shattered." Jane said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Thor wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb, "I know."  
"Thor, she still thinks you hate her." Jane said.

"Hate her?" He asked.

"Yes she is worried that you still do." Jane said.

"Hey you two I am back." Darcy called. "And I bought out Krispy Kreme!" She said grinning and holding for four boxes of doughnuts, "Here yah go boss lady."

"Oh Darcy." Jane said.

"What?" She said shrugging, "MC Hammer here ate four boxes of poptarts. I had to cover for us too and the kid!"

Thor stood, "I shall take them inside." He said taking them from her, the smell of frosted fried dough hit him and it smelled amazing. He set the boxes on the table. Anji sat up smelling a amazing smell.

"What is that smell?" Anji asked. Jane walked in, "Hey there!" Darcy.." Darcy cut her off, Is the best and brought doughnuts."

"Yummy." Anji said.

"Very!" Jane agreed pulling a box open.

"Now which one do you want Anji?" Jane asked. Anji pointed to the doughnut with orange frosting on it. Jane put the doughnut on a plate and she poured a glass of milk. Then they all enjoyed eating doughnuts and the adults drank coffee and Anji had milk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back on Asgard Loki was worrying himself sick. He paced his chambers trying to come up with places she could have gone on Midgard. His magic had been taxed from that one trip and he needed to wait. Build it up before he could attempt another trip. Loki heard a knock on his door, "Loki, can I come in. I need to talk to you." Frigga said. He opened his door, "Yes mother?" Loki asked.

"Loki, honey, you need sleep and you need to eat." Frigga said.

"No. Not until Anji is home." Loki said.

"I have to bring her safely home!" He muttered.

"Not if you make yourself sick young man." Frigga scolded

"I can't stand her being all alone. Midgard is big for her." He sighed.

"I know but, your brother is on Midgard." Frigga said.

"Midgard is big mother! She could be anywhere and it's all my fault." Loki said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"No. It's Odin and mine we didn't tell you. The plan was for you to be told on your coming of age. And same for Anji.

"Mother, I am twenty-seven and yes it is my fault Anji ran away." Loki said.

"Like I said that was the plan. But...remember the dwarves caused a ruckus." Frigga said.

"Yes, but it's still my fault." Loki said.

"How my son?" Frigga asked.

"I-I snapped at her." Loki stammered.

"You were just as surprised as her. And she usually not as inclined to run away." Frigga said.

"Mother, she was hurting and I pushed her away." Loki said and he broke down sobbing and fell on his knees. Frigga knelt down next to her little boy and she held him in her arms, "Shh, there, there Loki it's alright sweetheart."

"No. it's not alright mother." Loki said.

"I know darling, you both were hurting." Frigga said.

"Now you really should get some sleep. You know Anji wouldn't want her favorite big brother getting sick because of her." Frigga said.

Loki sighed, "One more trip mother?"

"No! Young man you are to get your night clothes on and get your bottom in bed and go to sleep." Frigga said.

"But mother. Anji...I can't leave her." Loki whined.

"Loki Odinson, if you don't get ready for bed right now I will put you over my lap and paddle your bare bottom with a hairbrush. Because you are never to old for a good paddling from your mommy. Frigga threatened.

"Mother...I'm twice your height." He sighed, "But fine I will." He assented still feeling drained of energy.

"That's my good boy." Frigga said.

"Mother, I'm twenty-seven not two." Loki whined.

Loki sighed shaking his head. Frigga patted his cheek then left to let him sleep.

Frigga went to the stables and she mounted her mare Lunara and she rode to the Bifrost to talk to Heimdall about her daughter.

"Heimdall, what do your eyes see?" She asked. The tall man in gold armor bowed, "My Queen. I see many different things. To which do you search for?" He asked with a rare smiled. Frigga smiled back, "Heimdall...my dear friend. You know what I am searching for."

"Yes, you are searching for your daughter." Heimdall said.

"You truly know all. Where is she? Can you see her?" Frigga asked.

"She is in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico and she is with Thor." Heimdall said. Frigga let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh thank the norns my baby girl is safe." Frigga said.

"She is fine." He said nodding, "Safe and secure."

"Then we should go and bring her back." Loki said.

Frigga turned, "Loki...you should be in bed!"

"I'm sorry mother, I couldn't sleep." Loki whispered.

"You tried?" She asked.

"No." Loki said.

Frigga sighed, "Son...you will drop dead from lack of sleep if you don't sleep. She is safe. Now go to bed." Then she smacked his bottom to get him to go.

"Mother! I'm twenty-seven!" He nearly whined, "I'm going! I'm going!" He said rubbing his bottom. Loki left the Bifrost and he went to his secret pathway. He was going to bring his baby sister home. He arrived on Midgard in the same town were Thor and Anji are. It was dark, but he knew where to go. Loki knocked on the door. Darcy pulled it open, "Hey Hammer Time. Tall and Hot is here!" She yelled out.

"I have a name mortal." Loki said.

"Yep. Tall and Hot." She said winking then leaving the door open.

"Curse this mortal." Loki muttered and walked in.

Darcy called out again, "Dude. He's in the living room." Loki ran into the living room, "Thor, where is Anji?" Loki asked.

"Shh, she is sleeping." Jane said.

"Who are you mortal?" Loki asked.

"Loki, be nice Jane has opened her home to me and Anji." Thor said.

"I am grateful to you Lady Jane, but I am here to bring Anji home." Loki said.

Thor frowned, "But...Asgard is your home? Have the people of Asgard accepted you?"

"They with never accepted us when they find out what we are." Loki said Anji woke and she ran into the living room holding Fen tears streaming down her cheeks. Jane walked over and held her arms out. Anji ran to her and she held on to Jane.

"Jane, I had a nightmare." Anji cried. Loki pushed by everyone and hurried to her, "Anji!"

"L-Laowki." Anji said. Loki moved Jane aside and not has harshly but enough, "You had mother and I worried.

"I'm sorry Laowki." Anji said through her tears.

"Why? Why did you run away?" Loki asked.

"I was hurt and scared." Anji said.

"Then run to me. Not to another realm." Loki said.

"You were hurt too and you snapped at me." Anji said.

"I am sorry...I-I...it." He sighed, "It hurt me too." Loki said holding his baby sister close.

"Shh, there, there Anji please don't cry. I'm here I've got you." Loki said. Anji started yawning. Loki picks her up and he carries her back to her room. For it was too late to go back to Asgard. They would return in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

During the early morning Loki awoke to the sound of his little sister crying. He got up from his chair and he went to his baby sister. "Anji, wake up! Can you hear me little one?" Loki asked.

He hugged her, "What's wrong Anji?" Loki asked.

"A bad dream." Anji said tearfully.

"What was it about?" Loki asked.

"Bad." She whimpered.

"Tell me about it Anji." Loki said. She sat up throwing her arms around his neck.

"Anji, please talk to me little sister, so I can help you." Loki said. Anji sniffed, "Dad threw us out."

"Anji, mother would never let that happen." Loki said.

"I know but...Laowki." Anji said.

"No, buts." Loki said.

"Loki...he would and what are we going to do big brother?" Anji asked.

"Go home to mother." Loki said.

"But what if dad says we have to leave?" Anji asked.

"Then mother will help." Loki said.

"Will Thor help too Laowki?" Anji asked.

"Yes. I am sure." Loki said.

"So Thor is coming with us?" Anji asked.

"I hope." Loki murmured, but he knew that Thor couldn't return home until he regains his hammer. Loki sighed, "This whole thing was a mess.

"What mess Loki?" Anji asked.

"We can't go back home without Thor. Because he needs his hammer." Loki said.

"How can we help Thor get his hammer back?" Anji asked.

"He must...understand to be human." Loki said.

"But he's not a human he's an Asgardian." Anji said.

"He has to learn how to be human." Loki said.

"But why Laowki?" Anji asked.

"Well Anji, he needs to learn how to be worthy and then he can come home." Loki said.

"Really Loki?" Anji asked.

"Yes. Now try and get some more sleep." Loki said.

"Okay." Anji yawned and fell back asleep. Loki brushed her black hair off her face and he kisses her forehead once more before whispering, "I love you so much Anji. We will see each other again I promise." Then he disappeared and he arrived on Jotunheim. Loki hated this realm well he had always hated it, but he hated it even more. For he knew that he and Anji were born on this dark cold realm. Two children of a royal house who were unwanted and unloved. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't have to like it. The plan he came up with was dangerous for he was going to use his little sister as bait to help Thor become worthy again. Loki began walking towards the ice palace. A nervousness settled in his gut. This had to work. "But what if didn't what would he do?" He thought to himself.

A new plan...yes. He always had a plan. But he was alone on the realm of frost giants without his brother. Loki grimaced as the nervousness deepened.

"What if they kill me? I can't leave Anji all alone." He thought.

The thought sent a chill down his spine. "What are you doing here Asgardian?" A voice asked.

"I am here to speak to my true father." Loki said firmly.

"Your father?" The giant asked confused. He brought Loki inside the ice palace and to the throne of king Laufey.

Laufey grumbled and leaned to look down at the puny Asgardian before him, "And just what brings you to my realm?" His was deep and gravely.

"Father, I know where Thor is and the mighty god of thunder is a human now." Loki said.

"Ha!" Laufey laughed, "So the thunderer is nothing more then a mortal."

"Yes. And my half sister is with him." Loki said.

"The child...why should I care." Laufey spat.

"She's your daughter!" Loki snapped.

"We Jotuns need a king. Women are weak." Laufey said.

"Then why did you let the All-Father take me and why did you give Anji to him as a gift?" Loki asked wanting to hear the truth from Laufey.

"You were weak. I don't want a weak heir and she was also weak and I didn't want her." Laufey said.

Hearing this broke Loki's heart, but he kept his face plain for he didn't want anyone to see that he was hurt and upset.

Loki raised his chin, "Do you want to hear my proposition?"

"Yes, what is it?" Laufey asked.

"What?" Loki smirked. Laufey was interested. "Why...I want you to help me kill him." Now this wasn't his true goal. No. His goal was to kick start Thor's humanity.

"What about your half sister?" Laufey asked.

"And what about her?" Loki asked smoothly.

"Where is she?" Laufey asked. Loki started to walk around, seemly uninterested, "Oh...she ran away to Midgard."

"Why and did she take anything important?" Laufey asked.

"Oh nothing much. A stuffed wolf she calls Fen and the casket of ancient winters." Loki said.

"She has the casket ?" Laufey asked surprised. Loki looked up from flicking dust off his tunic, "Isn't that what I said."

"Don't get snippy with me boy." Laufey snapped.

"Well. That is what I said is it not?" Loki asked. Laufey got off his throne and went to his unwanted son and he slapped him hard across his face. Loki spit, then pulled himself together. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction . Loki's green eyes went hard.

"If he ever did that to Anji I swear by the norns I will kill him." Loki thought.

"No one would hurt her again." He thought.

"Laufey, do we have a deal?" Loki asked. Laufey growled. The chance to have the casket back. Make Jotunheim great, "Tell me on what part of Midgard that little worthless weakling is!" He demanded. Loki fought the urge to attack the frost giant king. "A place called New Mexico." And with that Loki left and he returned to Anji.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki walked into the house and he heard his little sister crying for him. His heart began breaking for he hated it when his baby sister was sad and crying. He ran to his little sister's room and he found her laying on her bed holding Fen close and she was crying into the little grey and white wolf's fur. Loki sad on the edge of the bed and he began rubbing her back, "Shh, there, there Anji, please don't cry my sweet little one." Loki said. Anji reached out, "Laowki, why did you leave me?" She asked tears streaming down her wet cheeks.

"I had something's I had to do." Loki said.

"I-I thought you d-didn't l-love me anymore." Anji said through a fresh wave of tears.

"No no...No no I will always love you." Loki said.

"I woke up and you were gone." Anji said sadly.

"I had business to take care of. To help us all back home." Loki said.

"Tell me?" Anji asked.

"Not yet." Loki said.

"Why big brother?" Anji asked.

"You will see. This will work." Loki said.

"What will work? Tell me? I want to help." Anji said.

"Just do as you normally do." Loki said.

"Why Laowki?" Anji asked.

"Do as I say." Loki said.

"You sound like Dad." Anji whined.

"Anji...Anji do you trust me?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but." Anji said.

"No. No buts." Loki said.

"I'm sorry Laowki." Anji said.

"Now come there is much to do here." Loki said.

"Okay Loki." Anji said. Loki took her into the kitchen area, "Now what have you been doing?"

"Nothing." Anji said.

"What do you mean nothing?" Loki asked. Before Anji could say anything Jane came over, "Loki I need to talk to you now!" Loki left with Jane, "How could you just leave her like that!" Jane snapped.

"I came back." Loki said.

"That is not the point you were gone for two weeks. Do you not understand what your not being here did to Anji." Jane said.

"What do you mean Jane?" Loki asked.

"She won't eat. She barely slept and sometimes she won't even speak." Jane said. Loki frowned, "I have to go." Jane crossed her arms, "No Loki, you can't just leave her again."

Loki arched a eyebrow, "What do you mean Jane?"

"Where are you going Loki?" Jane asked.

"Does it matter?" Loki asked.

"Yes, it does." Jane said. Anji walked over, "Laowki, your not leaving are you?" Loki looked over, "I was thinking of finding food."

"You're lying!" Anji yelled and she ran to her room slamming the door shut. Loki sighed, "No! I...Anji come back." He called out.

"What is going on in here?" Thor asked. No one said anything. The only thing that they heard was Anji crying. "Someone tell me why is Anji so upset again?" Thor asked. "Ask your brother Thor." Jane said and she left to check on Anji Loki frowned, "Thor, I honestly don't know."

"Oh yes you do." Darcy said. Loki frowned, "Okay. What you mean now."

"Yes. Now Loki." Thor said. Loki sighed, "I was just going to find some food."

"Okay but why is Anji upset?" Thor asked.

"She is under the impression that I am leaving again." Loki said.

"Did you tell her where you are going?" Thor asked.

"Yes, but she thought I was lying." Loki said. Thor sighed, "That will be done between the two of you.

"What do you mean Thor?" Loki asked.

"You will have to deal that out with her." Thor said.

"Deal what out?" Loki asked.

"You will have to talk to her about that issue Loki!" Thor said.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Loki said.

"You must try." Thor said.

"I tried brother, but she doesn't want to listen to me anymore." Loki said sadly. Thor sighed, "Let's both speak to her." Loki nodded then the two brothers left the living room and they went to talk to their little sister.

"Loki, you should be the one who knocks." Thor said.

"But Thor, what if she tells me to go away?" Loki asked an he sounded worried.

"Loki, you are her favorite big brother. I am sure if you and Anji talk everything will be okay." Thor said.

"Thor, you have changed brother." Loki said.

"Really Loki, you think I have changed?" Thor asked. Loki rolled his green eyes, "You are getting there."

"I wish father could see that I am trying." Thor said. Loki nodded, "Your father not mine and not Anji's, he never notices anything." Thor nodded, "You are right...so Laufey is your father?"

"Anji and I don't have a father." Loki said.

Thor sighed, "As you say Loki."

"Tor, I wanna go home." Anji cried as she ran into his arms. Loki sighed, "Anji?" She just shook her head and she held on to Thor. "Anji, please I'm sorry." Loki said and he knelt on one knee. Anji turned her head away from Loki, "Anji please talk to me." He begged. Anji shook her head, "No!"

"Why Anji?" Loki asked.

"I don't like you Loki. You were going to leave me again." Anji said.

"No Anji, I-I wasn't going to leave you." Loki said as tears welled up in his eyes. Anji looked over finally, "Yes...you were?" Her words though had no conviction behind them. "You left me already...you were going to again.

"Anji, I promise I will never leave you again." Loki said. Anji blinked her sad blue-grey eyes started to mist over. She lets go of Thor and she threw her arms around Loki.

Loki wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, "I missed you so much Laowki." Anji said and she began crying. Loki pulled her tight to his chest. To hear his little sister so sad hurt him, "Shh, there, there Anji, please don't cry." Loki murmured trying to soothe her. Thor and Jane left leaving Loki and Anji alone taking Darcy with them. Loki rocked her in his arms and he began to sing her a lullaby. Anji's sobs slowed to sniffled.

"Laowki, please don't hate me big brother. I'm sorry." Anji begged.

"I don't hate you." Loki said.

"But I yelled at you." Anji said sadly.

"It's okay you were upset." Loki said.

"No! I was a bad girl. You should punish me the way mommy does." Anji said.

"What do you mean Anj?" Loki asked.

"She scolds me and then she puts me over her lap and she paddles my bare bottom with a hairbrush. After my paddling she puts me in timeout." Anji said.

"But she cuddles you afterwards right?" Loki asked, but he are ready knew that she does, but he wanted to hear it from his baby sister.

"Yes, she does, but will you do it Laowki?" Anji asked.

"Do what Anji?" Loki asked.

"What mommy does when I am bad." Anji said.

"NO! I will not!" Loki snapped.

"But Laowki, I was...bad." Anji said.

"No buts you are not bad! So stop saying that you are." Loki scolded.

"What but I need to be punished the way mommy does it. Please Laowki." Anji begged.

"No, I will not do that to you so stop asking me." Loki snapped.

"I'm sorry Laowki." Anji said as tears streamed down her cheeks. Loki hugged her, "It's okay Anj." He said and he said her on his lap and they stayed like that until Anji fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki tucks her into bed and he kisses her forehead. Then he left to make what the mortals call sandwiches. It really was an interesting concept the stacking of meat, cheese or something called peanut butter with jam. One of the high points of mortals he supposed. "How do I even make a sandwich." Loki thought. Darcy sat on the counter, "Hey...Earth to Sith Loki!" She waved a arm.

"Uh what." Loki said. Darcy laughed, "Dude...you are all spaced out." Here she snorted a laugh, "Spaced out good one Darce."

"Oh hi Darcy." Loki said.

"Ha. You do know my name." She grinned, "So what can I help you with?"

"How do I make a sandwich?" Loki asked. Darcy stared at him, "Dude...are you for real?" She asked.

"If you are going to make fun of me then never mind." Loki snapped.

"No, man I'm serious...you don't know how to make a sandwich" Darcy asked.

"Yes, that's right Loki the son of no one doesn't know how to make one." He said. Darcy huffed sliding off the counter, "I didn't say that. Gosh if you wore any more black people could call you Emo." She muttered, "Look it's not all that hard. You take things that taste good and put them together. Between bread.

"Um Darcy, could you um show me how to make one?" Loki asked. Darcy could see that he looks embarrassed, "Sure Loki, it's not that hard." She said. Darcy pulled out a few things, "See you take this bacon and put it on the bread with the lettuce and tomato. Loki tried his best to make the sandwich. Darcy grinned, "Now take a bite." Loki took a bite of the sandwich.

"Annnddd?" Darcy arched an eyebrow.

"It's good, but a little dry." Loki said.

"Okay when that happens add a little bit of mayo to the bread." Darcy said. Loki arched an eyebrow then did as she said, "Now?"

"Yes." Darcy said. Loki took another bite, "Humm...I believe this makes Midgard not so primitive."

"If you liked that. I think you will like a bacon and cheese melt." Darcy said.

"Bacon?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, this." She said showing him the bacon on his sandwich. Loki nodded, "I like this." Before Darcy could say anything they felt an icy wind blowing.

"Ummm...Loks...what's that?" Darcy asked. Loki didn't say anything he just ran to check on Anji with Darcy following him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki burst into Anji's room and he saw Laufey standing over her.

"Get away from her!" Loki snapped.

"Loki, what the hell is that?" Darcy asked.

"Darcy, run and find Thor!" Loki said. Darcy nodded and took off as fast as she could. Loki glared at his and Anji's birth father though he was no father to them. "Laufey." He hissed to not wake up Anji.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"I want what was promised to me boy. Where did this little brat hide it." Laufey growled and he went to smack her. Loki grabbed the bigger giant's arm, ignoring his own body turning blue, "If you want what you seek you must not harm her." Loki growled.

"Then wake her up boy!" Laufey snapped.

"And have her panic? No. She has never laid eyes on a full size giant like you now leave while I wake her." Loki said.

"You don't command me boy." Laufey said.

"Do you want the casket or not." Loki hissed.

"Don't back talk me boy or the brat will get it." Laufey threatened.

"Then you will scare her and never get what you want." Loki said. Laufey grabbed Anji and he began to shake her. Loki growled and tried to push him away from her, "Stop it! Leave her alone." He yelled. This action woke up Anji and she started whimpering. She began crying for Loki.

"Anji, I'm right here little one. Everything is going to be alright." Loki said and he tried to reach for her, but two other frost giants grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Laowki!" Anji screamed. Loki struggled against the two guards, "Let me go!" He demanded. They chuckled, "Loki! Stop leave my big brother alone!" Anji yelled.

Laufey growled, "Silence girl!" Anji started whimpering. Laufey raised his hand to slap her across her face. Loki pulls away from the guards and he steps in front of Laufey.

"Get out of the way boy." Laufey growled.

"No!" Loki glared at him almost daring him to try anything.

"Loki, who is he and why is he so mean?" Anji asked.

Laufey chuckled darkly, "You should learn to speak kinder to your father."

"No." Anji cried and she held on to Loki and Fen for comfort. Loki pulled her closer to protect her with his body.

"I said move boy." Laufey said.

"No!" Loki snapped. Becoming mad Laufey punched Loki in his stomach. Loki grunted but wouldn't let Anji go, "Laowki, are you okay big brother? Anji asked.

"Go Anji. Run to Thor." Loki coughed. Anji ran out of the room and she bumped into Thor.

Thor pulled her away to Jane and Darcy, "Keep her safe." He ordered.

"We will." Jane said holding her close. "Tor, be careful big brother and please help Laowki." Anji begged. Thor nodded and he ran off to help his little brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thor busted through the door to find his brother on the floor blue, battered and bleeding. Laufey chuckled, "And so. The great Prince Thor of Asgard comes." Thor ignores Laufey and he checks on his brother. Loki waved the best he could, "No. No, Thor take Anji and run!"

"No. I am not leaving you with them little brother." Thor said.

Loki frowned, "Do it! I have a plan! Trust me and my rage."

"No. Loki, you are hurt." Thor said

"I will be fine. Go!" Loki yelled.

"Laowki." Anji cried from the doorway.

"I said Go!" Loki yelled.

"No! Thor you promised to help Laowki." Anji said.

"He did now Goooo!" Loki said and he pulled himself up to sit.

"You're lying big brother." Anji said and she ran to Loki. Laufey gave a cold laugh, "Aww look at the little siblings." Anji threw her small around Loki.

Loki pushed her off, "Anji I said run now go! Go to Jane and Darcy.

"No I am staying with you." Anji whined. Loki pushed her again, "I will find you soon. Now go!"

"But what if I lose you and Thor?" Anji asked. Loki sighed, "I said go now Anji, I will not say it again now run!"

"Your not the boss of me. I am staying here." Anji said as she stamped her foot. Loki pulled himself up, "Get out! Thor and I are going to deal with this. I said run!" He yelled in frustration.

"And I said no!" Anji said and she crossed her arms.

"Anji listen to Loki and go back to Jane and Darcy." Thor said.

"Okay Tor." Anji said and she left. Thor shook his head. Then Laufey spoke up, "Well then I'm glad she isn't mine. She is far to simple minded and hard headed to take any orders given.

"She is your daughter." Loki said.

"No. She is nothing but a means to an end." Laufey said.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"I want what was promised. She has it. I will get what I want." Laufey said.

"Loki, what is he talking about?" Thor asked.

Loki sighed, "Well Laufey...she has what you want, but you have to go through Thor first." He said trying to keep his plan.

"Loki, Anji doesn't have anything, but her stuffed wolf Fen." Thor said.

Loki chuckled, "Ohhh you don't know do you brother?"

"Know what Loki? Anji only has her wolf Fen." Thor said.

Loki tisked, "Pity."

"Brother tell me what is going on?" Thor asked.

"Thor, I believe I will let you figure it out. As for now Laufey she has what you want." Loki said.

"Guards bring me the worthless little brat." Laufey ordered. Loki stiffened, his plan was falling apart. His silent hopes were that Laufey really believed Thor was that thick.

"You will not go anywhere near my baby sister!" Thor shouted. Laufey chuckled, "You poor imbecile. She has something I want and I will get it no matter what."

"I will die first before I let you touch her." Thor said.

"That. Can be arranged." Laufey said.

"Let me go!" Anji cried.

"Get your hands off of her." Jane snapped.

"Oh if I only had my taser." Darcy said as she fumbled around trying to find something. Thor ran off to protect his little sister with Loki following him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thor went to save his baby sister, but a blue fist hit him and sent him flying into a wall. "Oh no!" Jane exclaimed and she looked at Anji. She saw that her young friend looked scared and she also sees unshed tears in her blue-grey eyes. Jane didn't know what to do. Anji ran to Thor and she threw her arms around him, "Tor, please, please get up!" Anji begged. Jane ran over to her and Thor. She knelt down next to Anji.

"Thor, please wake up big brother." Anji pleaded and she began crying.

Jane wrapped her arms around Anji trying to comfort her, "Anji, sweetheart, come here." She said kindly.

Anji threw her arms around Jane and she kept on crying. Darcy pushes Loki towards them. He was shocked and was a little hurt he didn't want his brother to die. He just wanted to help his brother become worthy again. Loki put his hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane looked at Loki and she stood up with Anji. Jane lets go of her young friend. Loki wraps his arms around his baby sister and he held Anji close.

"Laowki, Thor won't wake up." Anji said crying into his stomach.

"Anji, darling, I am so very sorry baby sister, but Thor is gone." Loki said sadly.

"It's all my fault." Anji said through her tears. Everyone was stunned by what Anji said. "No, Anji don't ever say that or think it." Loki scolded.

"But it is Loki!" Anji cried.

"Anji stop it! Right now!" Loki scolded and smacked her bottom with his hand.

Anji pulled away from, "No! Laowki! That big bad man wanted me and Thor was gonna tried to save me and he got killed by the big bad man because of me!"

"Then it's his fault that Thor is gone." Loki said.

"If I hadn't ran away from home Thor would still be alive." Anji said. Loki frowned at Anji, but Jane stepped forward, "Anji, it's not your fault. Loki tell her." She said.

Loki sighed, "It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is." Anji said sadly and she ran outside crying. Loki sighed then followed.

"Anji stop!" Loki called but Anji wasn't listening. Then Loki saw something flying towards them. He ran to catch up with her and jump over to protect her. "Loki, what are you doing? Get off!" Anji whined. The thing whooshed over their heads, messing up their hair. Then they heard thunder and they saw lighting light up the sky. Darcy and Jane looked up, "Uhhh hey evil dude...What's that?" Darcy asked.


End file.
